


blood chorus

by berryargento



Series: Aqours casual!Vampire AU [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, casual!vampire AU, established relationship KanaRiko and DiaMari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: Let it be their little secret, between the night and the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the so-called arc about the ghouls’ side! (applauses)
> 
> First thing first, I need to remind you about the prequels before this one, the KanaRiko one (butterfly march) and DiaMari one (color me dark) to read first before this one.
> 
> Well, the main pair is the little Kurosawa x this ghoul, I have yet to spoil the name ... but guess some of you might have already figured it out~ 
> 
> Enjoy! (This is a tumblr repost) Also I don't own Love Live!

****Inside her head, all she know was running.

She didn’t know what had transpired, what Kanan’s message to her meant when she passed with a vampire with white, sharp wings alike bat.

Ghouls. Vampire ghouls.—Kanan ever mentioned it to her once, though she didn’t manage to press or wanted to know more. She always remembered to not walking at a very late night anymore per Kanan’s request, also, if she couldn’t help to go outside at night, be sure to call Kanan so she could watch her well-being—

She wasn’t aware of a threat called ‘Vampire Ghouls’ presented in Uchiura. 

.

.

.

“Damn it.” 

“Kanan-san, watch your language.” 

“How can I be calm when this happened, Dia? A ghoul is chasing Riko at the moment!” 

“W-We’ll catch up on them in no time, Kanan-chan, don’t worry.” The little Kurosawa who ran few meters behind the alarmed two reprimanded.

They failed to notice Riko’s last message that she’s being pursued by a ghoul, while it’s not even near the curfew yet.

The three of them were picking up their dropped discussion about the rise of ghoul’s activities and numbers, which resulted no casualties so far. Dia proposed to add more curfew hours, but it might make humans become a little unproductive, they couldn’t run away from ghouls forever, they should once opt for the total eradication, Ruby still be the one to digress this idea, stating ghouls are ‘human-turned-vampire’ which has ‘human heart’ so they couldn’t be totally wiped, and Kanan, on the other hand, said an option to ‘educate’ ghouls for dulling and taming their senses to ‘sweet blood’—especially the ones whom already had their mates. With the conversation went on and on, nothing could be surmised.

And _this_ happened—a human is being chased by Ruby’s ‘special-type ghoul’. 

“Is it the time to reveal more about this ghoul you protected, Ruby?”

The older Kurosawa words’ stabbed her, flashbacks of her making a promise with the ghoul played right behind her mind. Kanan was far from patient, but she didn’t let her anger to direct on Ruby, merely kept her pace without saying a thing. In two more turns, Riko should be visible to their sight, or so they had predicted.

The moon was at its fullest, fueling them with power, so as the ghoul.

“She didn’t do anything wrong, Onee-chan,” Ruby bit her lips. “She didn’t.”

* * *

 

_Kurosawa Ruby knew whether Kurosawa Dia becomes aware of her activities, especially when the full moon strikes._

_Most of the vampires didn’t stay at home when they were in prime condition, Kurosawa house with her tradition, however, decided to stay put every of that night, they didn’t show their powers or collect blood from their mates, in which Dia would stay inside and read while Ruby will sleep early._

_That particular night was different when Ruby is happened to be out at the full moon night as she was tasked by her sister to gather information about ghouls._

_Vampire ghouls—most said to be the lowest of the lowest—shameful creatures who fed on everything, greed controlled and plagued their mind until their death. Normal vampires were born within a family lineage, sometimes it was because of birth mutation, but ghouls are beings created by an unfinished eating process of vampire ghouls to a human._

_._

_._

_._

_Many theories circulated around ghouls’ origin, with that theory was said to be true._

_._

_Ruby didn’t know she was about to witness one, as she turned to the sea to see a group of ghoul, pack of three, who was about to end their furious eating suddenly broke down into mere bloodsheds and green splotches._

_A research went on that a part of human’s white blood cells proven to be an antigen to ghoul’s enzyme so they could be auto-killed in some time, although, most humans which became a snack couldn’t survive until that happened._

_Between the pool of blood and green things, something—a body of a girl—rising. Her holed body slowly undergone a regeneration, she was miraculously no longer a chopped flesh in a bit._

_Ruby’s worries came into reality as the girl also showing a true sign of ghoul as she regenerated, a presence of white bat wings in her back, but—_

_She couldn’t believe what she just saw._

_“—The wings disappeared ...?”_

_The regeneration process continued, shaping her closer to human rather than a pale vampire, with healthier pallor and emission of body heat._

_The ghoul—no, this girl, who’s supposed to be a ghoul—opened her mouth to speak in a normal voice._

_“What ... happened to me?”_

* * *

 

In the spur of a moment, the raven-haired vampire jumped, ignoring the relentless screech of those hands of ghoul as she lunged the ghoul away from her human mate, crashing at a nearby house as they landed from high. 

It was easy for a vampire like Dia to outmatch the ghoul’s power as she grabbed effortlessly to its neck—

“Onee-chan, wait!”

Ruby was quick to stop Dia’s fist to settle on the said ghoul, which now let out a squeak, batting its wings weakly to the vampire’s iron grip.

“Ruby will tell everything but l-let her go, Onee-chan.”

Dia was to object at first but she let the weak ghoul go nonetheless, taking Ruby’s request to consideration.

The older vampire gave the ghoul one last look, noting at how weak it is compared to other ghouls she had encountered. This vampire ghoul didn’t show any sign of force as it was pinned down, rather it grew weak and passive. It retained the ghoul’s inability to speak clearly, judging from the silence, yet those eyes were looked expressive.

It emitted a different light as it fell to Ruby’s.

_Is it Ruby’s ... friend? Or—_

“I have told you many times that you should call me if things like this happen when you _feel_ the hunger ...” Ruby recited to the fallen ghoul before pulling it in her arms. “... Yoshiko-chan.”

* * *

 

_Tsushima Yoshiko acknowledged her to be a normal, a normal in everything._

_A normal, until she was devoured that night._

_She didn’t know what had happened to her and every single word a certain magenta-haired little girl uttered to her sounded surreal._

_She accepted the fact fallen angels existed, but it was in the past, she was no longer into those kinds of fantasy to acknowledge a birth of ghoul vampires. Well, vampire has been mingled to the society nowadays, but she didn’t know such ‘antagonist’ made from human who was digested incompletely by a ghoul—_

_“That means ... I’m no longer a human?”_

_It felt surreal. It didn’t excite her as much as her past fallen angel's fantasies lived._

_She was no longer human became a fact, not a fiction._

_That vampire—she said she is indeed one, also she bared her fangs so Yoshiko could believe in her—nodded upon her question._

_No._

_She couldn’t be—_

_“Y-Yoshiko-chan! Don’t run away, I-I’m not done explaining things to you yet!”_

_“I—It’s a dream! Yes, my past Yohane is wanting me to be back as a fallen deity! It—It’s not happening!”_

* * *

 

Dia noticed yet another change of the glint of those deep red eyes as Ruby hugged her, unable to form any words except to watch things unfold. Kanan should be helping Riko from the danger of trauma as they speak, she shouldn’t stray far in case the ghoul’s silence was a perfectly-flawed mask. 

“Then ... this will do, like usual,” Ruby bared her neck off her hair, offering her nape. “Drink my blood so you will go back to normal, okay?”

* * *

 

_Ruby watched Yoshiko closely for past days after that fateful night, finding the girl enjoying her daily lives as such without turning into ghouls. Her sister once asked why she wasn’t back at home early occasionally, which she would brush off with ghoul inspections._

_She_ did _inspect a ghoul, though._

_No sign of ghoul behavior detected. Nothing. She was a complete human from head to toe as if nothing had happened, her being devoured by ghouls were a bad dream._

_Ruby would stop her research after a month._

* * *

 

The ghoul only looked away at the offer, shaking its head approving the big no-no. Acknowledging this, Ruby sighed.

“I know you don’t want to drink one but ... it’s for your sake,” she didn’t falter. “Yoshiko-chan, please?”

* * *

 

_Her worries becoming a reality that night, one month after their meeting, the next full moon._

_At first, Yoshiko showed the sign of ‘hunger’._

_Suddenly her skin turned pale, her wings grew from her back, she lost her ability to speak coherently and started to scream._

_One painful ghoul’s scream, Ruby should note; the younger Kurosawa descended from shadows, making those glowing deep red eyes concentrated at her._

_“I said about it, right,” a slight huff. “You’re no longer human.”_

_She could hear another painful scream followed, increasing in volume and intensity._

Help _, she said._ I don’t want to turn.

_Ruby couldn’t do anything about that, but—_

_Suddenly, Yoshiko’s ghoul eyes were gleaming bright, the painful screams were turning into a more ragged groan. She seemed to be blind because of hunger that she turned on Ruby, clawing at the little vampire with a single strike._

_However, she chose a wrong opponent to mess with—Kurosawa blood is running in her veins, she’s not a mere normal vampire, she’s a pureblood with the longest history of vampirism. Yoshiko’s clawing indeed hurt, but it didn’t wound her, instead, Ruby easily grabbed at the ghoul’s arms, effectively pinning her down with a great amount of  force._

_“Yoshiko-chan—“_

_The ghoul wasn’t easy to handle, she kept trashing under Ruby’s hold, showing her claws and fangs altogether. Ruby must think of a way to stop this condition, fast._

_It was when Yoshiko accidentally bites her neck._

* * *

 

A firm decision stood, there Ruby scarred her index finger, letting her own blood pool. She offered it to the ghoul, who ignored her still, cocked its head to anything but Ruby. 

“Please?”

Reluctant but sure, the ghoul looked at Ruby’s worried emerald before succumbing to the plea, slowly taking the blood to its system.

Dia watched in awe as ghoul features disappeared one by one from the girl; her wings, her pale complexion, her dulled, bloodshot eyes; reverting back to a normal, healthy human girl who’s sipping for blood from a vampire.

An irony _,_ she could surmise.

“Ruby, I—“

“Don’t apologize,” she interjected, circling her arms once more. “It’s not your fault and it will never be yours.”

* * *

 

_Ruby wrapped a warm blanket for Yoshiko as she sips idly on her tea. She hurriedly brought the girl to her home, saying to her sister that it_ is _her friend that came around._

 _It must be ..._ sickening _to know that you’re no longer ‘yourself’, Ruby thought as she saw a forlorn and distant expression painted the girl’s visage._

_“Ruby.”_

_It’s the first time she heard her name being called by those lips. She proceeded to climb up at where Yoshiko seated on her bed, lowering her head so they could be in the same eye level, Ruby holding tips of the blanket as her emerald gazed at the wandering, lost garnet._

_“Promise me,” she said. “That this will be our secrets, okay?”_

[ ]


End file.
